DC Winx
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: What if Bloom wasn't sent to Guardinia and raised by the Peter's bit instead wound up in Gotham and was found by Harly Quinn and Posion Ivy?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've seen a lot of fanfics where Bloom is raised by other people and I thought I'd do one where instead of the peters in Guardinia. Bloom is instead found by Posion Ivy and Harly Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be diffrent to the original.** **Bloom** **can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Bloom: Sparky doesn't own me or any other Winx Club characters used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

The ancestral witch's cackles echoed throughout Sparks. The once beautiful planet was now reduced to ashes, people tried to fight back but were quickly being destroyed. Daphne looked at her kingdom in sadness and anger, nestled in her arms was her baby sister Bloom. She used her magic to create a portal to take her sister to safety. However as she put her sister in the portal, the witchs struck it with dark magic causing it to be become unstable.

Harly's POV

Grumbling I went outside to go throw the trash out though I was happy. I had gotten away from Mister J, Ivy had slowly started teaching me what he did was wrong. Its been 2 years and I've never felt lighter, Ivy treats me like a queen and I love her so much. I smiled at the sounds of screaming from down the alley followed by the sound of a baby crying...wait wat?! I yelped and ran over to where a small bundle of blankets was a baby girl, she couldn't have been more than a month old already growing a small tuff of red hair.

Now I know im a villian, but even I could't bare to leave her and well Ivy did mention something about wanting kids. I've always wanted a family...my mind made up I picked up the bundle and went inside. My beautiful girlfriend was watering her plants when she saw me "Harly dear, why is there a baby with you?" Putting down the can she listened as I explained, her features softened and kissed my cheek. "We have our wish Harlz, we have a child." She cooed at the baby who giggled.A silver heart necklace the baby was wearing said Bloom on it.

I laughed "Heh Bloom...like a flower, yup she's definetly your kid Red. Even has your hair." Ivy smiled softly "And she has your eyes." We were interrupted by Bloom sneezing, a burst of flames appeared which Ivy threw her watering can at, looking at Bloom in amazement. "Ah yes, this shall be intresting." Chuckled Ivy who made sure her plants were ok. Yup this was gonn be intresting."

timeskip*

Bloom's POV

I woke up grumbling hearing Mama wake me up. "Coming!" I yelled as I got out of bed and got ready. I went to my mirror as I brushed my hair, I had pale skin and red lips, piercing cyan blue eyes and long red hair that had deep purple streaks. I was wearing a black hoodie with a crimson rosewith dark green thorns on it, black ripped jeans and red high tops as well as fingerless black gloves. I also had the silver heart necklace I had when I was a baby but it was paired with a golden locket. Satisfied, I went downstairs and saw my mother in the kitchen.

She had the same red hair as me while Mom had my eyes. Mama was wearing a black dress with an apron over it and was currently flipping pancakes. "Morning Rose" smiled Mama giving me a peck on the head. I was nicknamed Rose when I was little, a bad man had tried to hurt Mama while we were in disguise at a mall. On instinct my flames flared out into a rose shape and burned him alive. Since than the name stuck and im rarely ever called Bloom.

"Hi Mama, where's Mom?" I asked curiously and was met with a fond shake of her head "She went out with Selina to go do a robbery." I nodded, Aunt Cat was an amazing women who was good friends with Mom and Mama so it made sense. I wasn't bothered about my families antics, I had seen the way heroes acted and it made me mad to see them act so egotistical as if they were better. I knew my families stories, why they did what they did and it excites me.

"Shit!" I yelled looking at the time, I was supposed to go meet some friends. They were similar to me and we'd met each other as kids. Selina and Roxy. Roxy's mom had dissapeared when she was young leaving Roxy with her father Klaus. He moved out of Guardinia to Gotham to try to forget his wife and spent alot of his time at the Fruity Music bar that he owns Roxy was neglected alot and we met when I found her crying in the park, shes a few months younger than me and had the power to communicate and understand animals and control them if she needs to but she prefers not to.

Than we have Selina, she had ran away from home at age 5 and was found by Uncle Deadshot, he doesn't like his old name because it reminds him of the past. He raised Selina who had powers of snakes as well as making legands come alive by using a book called the Langandarium. While he already has a daughter he loves both of them equally and hss taught Selina and the rest of us how to shoot as good as him, shes sly and sneaky but a loyal friend. I waved by to Mama, putting my hood up and left.

 **Thats all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its update time. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Posion Ivy and Harly Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be diffrent to the original.** **Please RR and Ivy** **you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Ivy** **: Sparky doesn't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

Bloom's POV

"Rose! Your late!" Yelled Selina who was standing by an abandoned factory with her hands on her hips. She had waist length dirty olive blonde hair, fair skin, light brown eyes and purple lips She was wearing a light green top that went above her stomach that had a green snake on it which had a black leather jacket over it, net black fingerless gloves as well as black boots and a black skirt with a chain belt which had the a shrunken book hanging on it, the Langandarium and I would bet she had her twin pistols tucked there or in her jacket. Beside her was Roxy who just shook her head at her antics, she had waist lenght dark blue hair that was formerly dark pink, pale white skin, violet eyes and red lips. She was wearing a black top with a silver wolf on it, black ripped jeans, dark brown boots, red fingerless gloves, a whip was also attached to her belt. "I'm just glad you both showed up. It would be pretty dull going around causing chaos on my own." Said Roxy with a nod, a smirk on her lips. She had left her house as a kid and Auntie Cat had become fond of her and soon took her in as her own.

"I'll say, I need to test out the upgrades I put on my beauties" Agreed Selina. As she said that a scream was herd so naturally we went over to check it out. A women were standing or should I say hovering, blasting ice on screaming boy. "That's what you get for trying to cheat on my sister you asshole!" She yelled angrily, she had blue-White hair, pulled back into a high ponytail which was held with a dark teal tube piece, pale blue eyes, she was wearing a one piece navy suit with dark blue heels, a silver 'I' on her stomach and had fingerless gloves and dark blue eye shadow. Selina smirked at me as I blushed, not my fault she was hot. Soon she stopped and the boy limped away "So you have powers to?" I ask walking towards her with Roxy and Selena in tow. "Yeah, names Icy. And if your as smart as you look hot than you can guess my powers from that" Smirked Icy.

I blushed darkly and rolled my eyes at the sniggering duo behind me. "I'm Bloom Quinzel-Isley but everyone calls me Rose. I have fire powers, the dragon flame." I saw her eyes flash with recognition for a second before it went, I filed that away to ask about later. Selina stepped forward "Selina Lawton, I have snake powers and can bring legends to life with my Langandarium. Nice to meet you" She said shaking Icy's hand who shook back "likewise." Roxy than came forward "Roxy Kyle, powers over animals. Nice to meet you too Icy." Icy nodded "I thought Earth was devoid of magic" she comments later when we are sat at a cafe with hoods/hats on to hide our identies. Icy had changed her outfit to a pale blue top with snowflakes on it, black skirt and dark blue heeled boots.

"Some people develop or are born with abilities and are what we call mutants and others got there powers from really strange and situations that either use them for good or evil, as for us we were all born with these abilities but not through the X-men gene so we're not mutants." Icy nods slowly absorbing the knowledge as we explained how Gotham worked. "I was in the magic realm, magic is everywhere though if you are good your a fairy, if your evil your a witch and if your a boy your a if you have powers your a wizard or a specialist who becomes a hero. I'm a witch, me and my sister's ancestors were some of the darkest witch's of all time. I love chaos but what they did was just insane. Worlds were destroyed, so many died and people expect me and my sisters to be just like them."

We nod in understanding, heroes seem to carry the same mindset in the magic world. "So you guys gonna attend Cloud Tower? Its the university for witches, I'm starting this year. You guys can come cause chaos and knock some sense inti some fairies."

It sounded good and we'd actually get to become stronger. "We'll have to ask first but Im in." Said Selina though Roxy was silent. "Roxy?" I asked frowning it wasn't like her to be so down. "Remember...my mom was the queen of the Earth fairies...making me a fairy, so how can I go with you to a witch school?" "It'll be fine, you don't exactly act like a fairy and all of you sense dark to me. I've only known you a short while but I like you guys" She said with a small smile which we all returned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 **Thats all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its update time. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Posion Ivy and Harly Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be diffrent to the original.** **Please RR and Ivy** **you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Ivy** **: Sparky doesn't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

Bloom's POV

"Today's the day" I walked down the stairs with my suitcase floating behind me. Icy had taught us some basic spells children that lived in her world would be taught growing up. Downstairs were Roxy and Selena who being squashed to death in hugs by Uncle Deadshot and Aunt Cat.

Mom tackled me into a hug, bawling her eyes out "Nooo, don't go Rosey!" I hugged her back as Mama put her hand on Mom's shoulder. "Harly, I know it's hard but we agreed to let her go. It won't be forever and we'll see her soon." That seemed to calm Mom down and she let me go, Mama kissing her head and than mine.

"Do us proud sweetie, I know you will." I grinned at my Mom and Mama "I will." Aunt Cat walked over after saying her goodbyes to Roxy and Selena, we were all a big family at this point which everyone liked. "Do well hun, kick ass to whoever gives you trouble and look out for something good for me to take." Chuckling I hugged her "I will." Finally Uncle Deadshot gave me a hug "Call us if you need anything, don't forget to call and do us proud hotshot."

After the goodbyes Icy appeared "You all ready?" Nodding we walked into the portal she had created. "Woah" Gasped Selena looking up at the dark purple tower. "Welcome to Cloud Tower, School for Witches." Said a green skinned women with purple hair that matched her dress. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Said Roxy in complete seriousness making the rest of us burst out laughing once we explained to Icy what we meant.

"Icy!" Two girls walked towards us. One had long brown hair that reached down to her ankles, bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She had yellow eyes and wore an indigo body suit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Light purple gloves, indigo ankle boots, a choker with a "D" at her belt and indigo eyeshadow.

The other had dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud, Lavender bangs that are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. Wearing a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. Matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows and maroon ankle boots as well as having the same coloured eyeshadow and eyes.

"Girl's these are my sisters, Darcy and Stormy." Said Icy, gesturing to who was who. "Sisters, these are the Earth friends I told you about. Bloom, Selena and Roxy." Darcy nodded, probably remembering and nodded to us in greeting while Stormy waved. "Anyway we need to go set up our dorms and unpack, so we'll see you guys at dinner." Said Icy checking the time.

"See ya, Snow Queen." Bowed Selena dramatically to Icy's amusement. "You two, Snake mistress." The trio left and we set off to find our dorm room which we shared. The walls were red and green with splashes of purple, an oak wardrobe and desk and 3 beds.

We got to work unpacking our clothes, putting up pictures and a mirror phone that Icy had given us onto a wall. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I like it here already." Sighed Roxy, flopping backwards onto her bed, we chatted about random topics till we got called down for dinner.

 **Thats all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, its update time. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Posion Ivy and Harly Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be diffrent to the original.** **Please RR and Ivy** **you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Ivy** **: Sparky doesn't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used.**

Selena's POV

Dinner was pretty roudy, witches were gossiping and chatting loudly with there friends after the headmistress, Griffin who had an odd resemblance to Elphaba made the generic welcome speech. We were sat with the trix in a more secluded table for privacy. "So the fairy school, Alfea is having a dance?" Roxy asked having actually payed attention to the speech and caught that information while Bloom and I were stuffing our faces.

"Yup. Apparently its tradition for witches of CT to crash there party. We had some ideas, you in?" Asked Icy smirking. "Like you had to ask." Replied Bloom. "So what's the plan?" The trix smirked and spoke in hushed whispers, grins grew on our faces "we're in."

A few days later I was sat in potionology with Darcy and Bloom, listening to Zarathustra give a lecture on how to make Akumu Maxima, a strong dark potion that caused the victim nightmare like hallucinations. We were all pretty good at potions due to most of the ingredients coming from plants and Aunt Ivy had drilled that knowledge into us over the years.

Suddenly Headmistress Griffin walked in. "Darcy, Bloom and Selena. My office, now." Darcy turned to the two of us accusingly "What did you guys do now?" I shrugged "No idea." "Same here, we didn't even put the hair dye in the teachers body washes yet." Darcy face palmed along with Griffin while Zarathustra lit up, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Soo, you two like pranks?"

Griffin paled as did Darcy, Zarathustra and her twin sister Ediltrude were notorious at CT for being pranksters and hex happy. Bloom grinned "Yup." Before anything else could be said Griffin turned to grinning teacher. "Zarathustra you have class, go before someone blows up a cauldron." The grin faded and she stormed back into the classroom, no one messed with her cauldrons.

When we reached Griffin's office Icy, Stormy and Roxy were there. Griffin cleared her throat and stood behind her desk. "Your all here because I have chosen you witch's to crash the Alfea party this year. Be wicked girls, and don't let me down." We all smirked "Oh don't worry Teach, we'll film it just for you." Said Roxy.

After classes had finished that day we went off to Magix to get an outfit for the event. "If we're gonna crash the party we have to do it in style." Said Roxy. I groaned dress shopping was so boring. "Aw relax snake mistress, we'll get you ice cream if you behave." Chuckled Bloom as we went towards Witch's alley when suddenly someone crashed into Bloom causing her to fall over.

Roxy's POV

"Rose!" I helped her up and turned to the girl who bumped into her, she had long blonde hair, golden brown eyes with a pink hair on her head band and fair skin. She was wearing a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals and was holding many pink shopping bags. "Ow, oh I'm so sorry!" Bloom waved her off "its fine just watch where your going."

"Stella!" Another girl ran up to us, she had tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs and was wearing a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia coloured faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia coloured platform sandals.

Stella smiled sheepishly picking up her bags. "Im ok Flora, just got a bit distracted." Flora smiled softly and turned to us "Sorry about that, im Flora fairy of nature. And this is Stella fairy of the sun and moon." Stella, who had finally retrieved a of her bags smiled "Hey, and you are?" The trix stayed quiet for good reasons, I mean fairy's and witch's didn't exactly get along hello we were gonna crash there dance.

Flora frowned at our lack of response, Bloom sighed. "Well fuck it" she out her hand out "Bloom Quinzel-Isley but everyone calls me Rose." Flora smiled and shook my hand followed by Stella. We than took that as a cue to introduce ourselves. "Ah man! We gotta hurry Flora, before that boutique closes!" Yelled Stella and they both said there goodbyes and turned to leave but they seemed to have remembered something ans turned back around "You guys are witch's aren't you?" Asked Stella, however there was no malice in her tone.

I blinked "you guys aren't pissed?" They shook there heads "nope, you

guys seem nicer than most other witch's and I don't know I feel like I can trust you." Said Flora, Stella nodding in agreement. "Wow, you guys are pretty cool, for pixies that is." Teased Stormy, breaking out her shocked state. Stella laughed "And your not so bad for a creepy witch." Selena shook her head "Not creepy, crazy." Flora looked up thoughtfully "Hey why don't you come with us?"

Icy smiled "Think we might take you up on that offer. As long as no one dresses me in pink." She added with a huff. They laughed with Stella smirking mischievously and we set off.

"Well that went well" I said as we hung up our new outfits. We got on surprisingly well with the fairies, Stella was a magnet for chaos and good deals and while she came off as being slightly arrogant and pampered she was a sweet and kind person who seemed to hide her smarts.

Flora however was soft and sweet but could still be pretty firece and knew just how to keep everyone from having petty fights. Which I needed desperately. "Yeah, now all we have to do is make sure our plan goes well. Though since we are gonna have inside assistance im not worried." Said Bloom switching off the light and soon we all were asleep.

T **hats all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, its update time. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please RR and Stormy you please do the disclaimer.** **Stormy: Sparky doesn't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used.** **Me: Enjoy**

Darcy's POV

"Is everyone aware of the plan?" I asked as I sat on my bed beside Roxy, Bloom was sat on Icy's with her and Stormy was sat in hers while Selena stood leaning on the wall. "Rose and Roxy will infiltrate the party as friends of Stella and Flo-" I was however cut off by Icy before I could continue. "Are you sure? I don't know if we should trust those pixies not to rat us out to Faragonda." Bloom put a hand on her shoulder in comfort "There on board, Stella even suggested to bring me and Roxy in. Don't worry Icy."

Icy sighed and nodded "Ok if you say so." I cleared my throat and continued "Stormy and Icy will use there powers to cause an explosion at the other end of the school, from there Rose and Roxy can use the distraction find the gift that the specialists will give and replace them, leaving something special behind. Than me and Selena will use our powers to really freak them out. Stella and Flora will have locked the exists so they cant escape."

"Sounds good, though me and Roxy will have to go dress shopping so we look more erm...fairy like." Said Bloom getting her phone out to text Stella about dress shopping and soon she and Roxy left. "Alright while there busy getting there disguises sorted we should finish up here." I said as we got back to work. Selena was flickering through her Legandarium to find a suitable monster when she smirked and looked up at Icy, oh boy. "You know Ice queen you need to hurry up and ask Rose out already."

The effect was immediate, Icy went from pale skinned to flushed red in an instant and was spluttering "How did y-" She was cut off by Stormy who was laughing "dear sister, you two aren't as subtle as you think." Icy fumed but than the smirk on Selena faded and she became serious. "I have no issue with it, but if you hurt her every myth and legend to exist will be ready to rip you apart. To hurt you so bad you'll be begging for death and thats not before I show you exactly how much pain I can dish out without magic." She than returned to her book with the rest us shivering, yup nope going to piss her off.

Roxy's POV

"I had no idea shopping could be so brutal" I muttered as we sat down at a fairy café, after Stella talked us through how shopping in Magix worked and we finally settled on a dress I was exhausted. "You said it Rox, makes Arkham look like a day care centre." Agreed Bloom dropping her bags, our looks were glamoured so we could pass as fairies with Bloom having light blonde hair and emerald green eyes while my eyes were blue and my hair was pink.

Stella chuckled "well it was fun for me and you two will look stunning in your outfits." I smiled a bit at that "thanks Star but why are you helping us?" I asked, it did still confuse me after learning about witch's and fairies hatred for each other. Stella raised an eyebrow at the nickname but than smiled a bit.

"I like it. And the reason im helping you is because I don't see you guys as being evil. Your not trying to cause anyone harm its a prank and its fun to watch some chaos. You guys genuinley care for each other like family and I feel like I can trust and be myself around you." The last bit came out sadder and more mumbled but we still herd it. "Be yourself around us?" Asks Bloom and the solarian sighed. "Im meant to be the ditzy blonde princess of Solaria, its how my parents raised me to act when they weren't fighting but that's not me." I hugged her and after a moments shock she hugged back.

"You can be who ever you want around us hun, we won't judge." We reassured and she relaxed, soon me and Rose had to depart back to CT and soon we were all set.

 **Thats all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, im sorry this took so long. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please RR and Sky you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Sky:** **Sparky doesn't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

Stella's POV

"Wow its so...pink" blinked Bloom, her and Roxy were standing outside Alfea with me and Flora. I chuckled at the blunt response looking at Alfea. "Yup for some reason they had the whole building pink because we're the 'good little girls' and therefore must be innocent boy and pink loving fairies." Roxy looked at me curiously "well are you?" I winked "thats for you to find out" she grinned in a way that looked like a cat and wrapped an arm around my waist. (A/N: The winx except Bloom are wearing the same outfits they had in the season 1 dance)

"Well than, lets go in" Said Roxy, keeping her arm around me and I couldn't help but blush and lean against her. She was wearing a dark pink and lilac dress that went to her knees and matching heels with her hair in a loose bun. Bloom was talking to Flora and was wearing a red and pink dress with flame designs that went to her knees as well as matching red heels and her hair was left out with only a red headband to keep it in place.

Inside Alfea girls and Red Fountain boys were dancing and talking loudly. The hall was dimly lit with disco lights with Musa, the DJ blarring in the background with Tecna checking on the systems. "Well, I don't know about you guys but im gonna get a dance in before the chaos starts." Said Roxy, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled putting out her hand "would you dance with me, Stella." I forgot everything when I took her hand, my image as the princess of Solaria, my parents and the pressure thats built up on me. I was simply a girl having fun.

Bloom's POV

While those two danced I scoped out the area and chattered with Flora. "Wow you would really like my mom, shes a plant lover." Flora smiled "from what you've said about her I'd love to meet her one day." She looked around and frowned "be careful" she mumbled gesturing to a group of Red Fountain boys, specifically one blonde and one brunet. "Prince Sky of Eraklyon and his squire Brandon. A while back Brandon pretended to be Sky and tried to force Stella into dating him and it didn't end well for her but some girls got jealous and to get back at her they caused her to have an accident in potions which is why she was held back a year."

I cracked my knuckles feeling oh so ready to show them all what my mother had taught me, I wouldn't even need a hammer. "Hate guys like that...they think there so high and mighty and act like the heroes" cough, batsy cough. Luckily for them explosions rang out from the other end of the school causing everyone to go towards there including Stella and Flora as to not look suspicious and so they could lock the exits.

"Well you look like you had fun dancing with Stella? Why don't you ask her out?" I chuckled as Roxy caught up with me and we began to look for the gift. "Sure, I'll do that once you hike up your skirt and ask out the Ice Queen." She replied and it became by turn to blush, I looked away and a golden box caught by eye, the Red Fountain gift. "Jackpot" I closed eyes, concentrating on what was the contents of the box.

I immediatly became torn between rolling my eyes and laughing. "Butterflies...enchanted butterflies." I deadpanned "wait seriously?" Asked Roxy once she stopped laughing at the ridiculousness of it. I nodded as we both put out our hands, mine glowing red and her's glowing violet as the butterflies transformed into an army of mutated and large beasts. "Perfect, now Selina and Darcy can do there part and once that chaos is over they'll open the gift and blame it on the speacialists." Smirked Roxy and we high fived.

At that moment a roar was herd followed by screams and the sound of blasts and swords. "And that, is mission acomplished." I finished as we sat back and watched the chaos as the others soon joined us. "You know, Im looking forward to the next dance." I smirked getting everyone to roll there eyes and laugh at me. "But we do make a good team, even if we have a couple of pixies here." Smiled Icy and to our suprise Flora smirked "did the Ice Queen just melt, im so flattered." Icy blinked and laughed, I couldn't help but smile hearing it. Yeah we made a great team and we didn't even get caught.

 **Thats all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, its update time. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please RR and Brandon you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Brandon: Sparky does** **n't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

Selena's POV

"So let me guess this straight" I was sat in a witch café with Roxy and Flora and Bloom. Stella was stuck in detention and the trix were shopping. "That'll be hard for you." Mumbled Roxy and the others giggled. "I don't deny that, but seriously what are the teachers smoking? Putting witchs and fairys on a joint school field trip after we crashed there dance." Flora nodded "it is pretty odd but at least it will be entertaining, for us at least."

Roxy chuckled elbowing Bloom with a grin "yeah maybe Rose will finally confess to her ice queen." Bloom blushed as red as her hair but than smirked looking so much like her mother "only if you tell your shining sun, don't give me that look we saw you two getting cosy at the dance." She said making it Roxy's turn to blush.

"Oooh I want to hear details" I faced Roxy, resting my chin on my palm with my elbow resting on the table looking at her expectantly. Sadly before I could embarrss Roxy anymore Stella walked over, and she looked like my dad when he gets a client who won't pay him, so very pissed. I pulled out a seat beside Roxy which she sank into.

"What happened sweetie?" Asks Flora concerned, Stella rose her head and sighed "just Griselda, the queen of detention getting on my back is all." Roxy rubbed her back which helped to calm her, I smirked a bit but saved that teasing for another time. "Well, we have a joint field trip to the Black- Mud Swamp tomorrow so hopefully you can slip away from her for a bit."

Bloom pulled out a mallet, almost identical to Harleys except it was red and silver from nowhere and swung it in the air smiling brightly that it creeped a few people out the café "if not i'll be happy to knock some sense into that head of hers, or knock her out whichever comes first."

Stella giggled and we spent the next hour cheering her up and subtely teasing each other on our crushes, hmph though I have no idea why they think I love Flora, no idea... Anyway berfore we knew it was time for the field trip, we were sat on these hover bus's to get there. Why we didn't just use magic I dont know.

"Man this is boring" I complained, twirling one of my pistols in my hand while looking out the window. I was sat beside Roxy who was sleeping so I pulled out my phone and saw I had a message from my dad. I smiled since I assumed it was him bragging about his latest job but it wasn't. 'Sweetie, I hope your having fun learning about your powers and causing riots and remember to clean out your guns. Waller is on my case again. Someone ratted out my location so im staying with Harley, Ivy and Selena for a while but there gonna be trying to track us down so we won't be able to talk for a while. Stay safe hotshot and keep the other two safe, tell them there moms love them. I love you.'

"You ok snake mistress?" Roxy's voice broke through my thoughts, I looked up and noticed tears were running down my cheeks, after I quickly wiped them I looked down. "Waller found dads location...he's staying with yours and Rose's parents." I choked up and cried into her top with her holding me close. I couldn't lose him.The bus stopped as we arrived at the Black Mud Swamp. I had dried my tears but was miserable, I sat in silence as we waited for the fairys to show up.

 **Thats all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, its update time. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please Read and Review, Deadshot can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Deadshot: Sparky** **does** **n't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

Bloom's POV

"Hey guys, your ready for our lovely day out in the swamp?" I asked sarcastically as we got out of the van and walked to where Stella and Flora were all while ignoring the wide eyed looks we were getting. "Ugh mud is only good when its at a spa" grumbled Stella while Flora was happily looking at all the exotic plant life but than noticed one of us was hanging back looking uncharacteristically upset. "Is Selina ok?" Flora asked worriedly and I explained, we had already told them about our parents so they understood. "Hey, Selina you want to go exploring around the swamp with me?" Selina looked up and gave a small smile at the nature fairy and nodded which hopefully would cheer her up. Just than the headmistress of Alfea, an old women who looked like she was trying to act as everyone's grandma called Mrs Faragonda stepped forward along with Griffin and everyone eventually shut up to listen." Students, fairy's and witch's. You have been bought here today to the Black Mud-Swamp in order to work on sensing the power of nature around you and help your powers to become in synch with the natural order. " Griffin nodded and continued "to do this you will work in teams of witch's and fairy's in order to make your way to the clearing in the Gloomy-Wood forest. You may now pick your teams and start, you have 3 hours to reach the clearing or you fail."

Once she finished everyone scrambled around and tried to stop glaring at each other and work together making me roll my eyes and turn to the others "we're gonna need a few more fairy's to balance us out." Stella nodded and waved two over, one had dark blue hair tied into short pigtails and dark blue eyes and was wearing a of a red one strap top, one purple armband on her right arm, baggy jeans and red sneakers. The other had short asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes and was wearing a purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and matching coloured shoes. "These girls share the dorm area with me and Flora. This is Musa fairy of music and the other is Tecna fairy of technology." She explained, "Sup" waved Musa and Tecna looked up from her phone to nod at us in greeting which we returned and introduced ourselves.

"Okay so what's the plan? Flora, Rose, Selina, Roxy you guys got anything being our nature experts." Asked Stormy looking over at us pointedly and Flora looked up "well first we need to try and connect our powers to the energy of swamp and its life, that'll help us to figure out how to find Gloomy-Wood." It seemed right and who were we to argue with the fairy of nature, I nodded "yeah, Mom would talk about how plants had there own ways of knowing things and knowing about the natural order helped to balance yourself and nature would help you if you connected yourself to it. And she's never wrong when it comes to nature, right Selina?" I looked over trying to get a comment or a chuckle and to my relief she blinked out of what she had been thinking about and nodded "yeah, it should work if Aunt Ivy mentioned it. But I think we should get to the centre of the swamp first before we try it, there it will be easier to connect our presence here and also get a better idea of where Gloomy-Swamp is."

Tecna sighed "well it is our overall objective and we can't really use technology to help us find the wood so its the only logical plan." Stella grimaced "yay...more mud." Roxy grinned and looped an arm around her "sounds good, so lets get going princess." Stella blushed brightly but didn't pull away in fact she leaned up to Roxy and walked alongside her and if Roxy noticed she didn't say anything. "Well there go the love birds" I chuckled along with Icy who had fallen into step alongside me. "Because you two are ones to talk" said Darcy while Stormy rolled her eyes, I blushed brighter than my hair along with Icy and we both gave them matching death glares. "Well damn Rose, when's the wedding?" Called Selina who sounded more like her usual self "about the same time you confess to Flora!" I called back with a smirk making them both go red faced.

"Is it always like this?" Asked Tecna at the same time Musa started to laugh at our antics, we all nodded in sync as we headed to the clearing where to our surprise were a group of fallen Red Fountain students fighting a troll and losing terribly. "So...we have to help them?" Asked Selina, we all nodded and she groaned not that I could blame her and we went over to help.

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, its update time. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please Read and Review, Riven can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Riven** **: Sparky** **does** **n't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

Darcy's POV

We charged in towards the troll after the fairy's had transformed. One of the specialists, Prince Sky stopped to smile at the fairy's, it was meant to be blinding and Prince charming like but no one looked interested which made his face fall for a second. That is before he noticed me and my sisters as well as Rose, Roxy and Selina. The idiot went into a defensive stance "witch's!" He hissed and I snorted, unable to control myself "please I've seen kittens more threatening than you."

The purple haired boy, Riven was laughing while the brunette shot him a look. "Oh leave em alone Sky there helping. The can even use weapons and that's not something you see everyday." He noted as Rose beat the Troll with her hammer after Selina shot it down. Roxy began to strike it with her whip while the rest of us combined our attacks." Seriously? Sounds boring." Said Selina as she holstered her pistols.

Sky looked horrified and I raised an eyebrow. "Is he ok?" I asked and Riven sighed "he just cant believe girls can fight even if they have powers. He thinks they should just be damsels." I shivered in disgust at the idea with the others not far behind me. Sky however wasn't paying attention to us but to Stella. Roxy noticed and growled in a way that would scare wolves, someone's possessive I noted but after Sky and Brandon had used Stella it wasn't surprising.

Sky shrunk back and I shook my head "anyway let's get going we need to get to finish this assignment." We filed out and left, Musa sighed "that sure wasted a lot of time. And there the heroes." Rose snorted "now you mention it they act just like them, especially there prince charming." Selina nodded, luckily all of this was helping to keep her distracted from her fathers phone call. "Next they'll be dressing up as birds and jumping off buildings to fight crime."

Tecna raised an eyebrow along with Musa but they didn't ask, wise choice. "According to my PDA, we have just under an hour to reach our destination." Said Tecna and I groaned, "great well we better just try and tune into nature" grumbled Icy closing her eyes in concentration with the rest of us following her lead. At first I felt nothing but than I herd a voice in my head, no I wasn't losing it. It was the trees, the birds, everything around me and I suspected the others felt the same. "Voices of Nature how do we find the clearing to Gloomy Woods?" Asked Bloom, a map appeared in my mind and I knew where to go.

We opened our eyes, birds circled overhead and the swamp seemed more alive like it had a heart beating, it was nice I thought. "Let's go!" Called Stormy and we made our way there where the staff stood waiting. "Bravo girls, you have succeeded in your task to make it here by listening to the voice of nature." Said Faragonda with Griffin nodding before she spoke "Saladin informed us you helped out his students and for that you get extra credit." Not bad, but more was yet to come I thought as we waited for the rest to show up before we left back to Cloud Tower.

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took this long to update. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please Read and Review, Icy can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Icy: Sparky** **does** **n't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Bloom's POV**

Me, Selina and Roxy were walking across the Alfea campus. Today had been a long day of lectures and note taking. My hand throbbed as the professors had been in a bad mood and had taken it out on us by doing lots of lines. Apparently some fairies had tried to sneak into here but that could just be another rumour, luckily classes were over for the day and we had all planned to meet up in Magix. The trix had gone to Professor Zarathustra to ask about our homework saying they would meet us there. Roxy had called Stella who said she could teloport us to and from there from Alfea and save them the extra time since Alfea had a barrier that came up after curfew unlike Cloud Tower.

We agreed and as such had taken a bus there. "Stella said her and Flora's dorm is on the 3rd floor, room 405." Informed Roxy and we headed there when a brunet, strict looking women approached us. "And what are you three witches doing here?" She said accusingly. "Sup" replied Selina waving lazily making me and Roxy face-palm.

"Its ok, Professor Griselda we intived them." Said Flora walking over. Grielda gave us all a distruful look especially seeing Roy's whip and Selina's guns before leaving. "Sorry about all that" said Flora smiling apologetically. I waved her off reassuringly "it's fine, the terrible trio are going to meet us there and we knew this would happen if us witch's came here." I replied, Roxy nodded "yeah and no harm done" she added for good measure. Flora smiled "good, Stella and the others are waiting for us."

Flora led the way to the dorms "nice, very bright though." I noted as we walked inside Flora nodded "yeah all of Alfea is very vibrant, it can be a bit much but it's not as bad as the outside." Roxy nodded "I say, we should give it a paint job at some point." She replied while grinning mischievously "please do, I'd do it but the stupid thing repels fairy magic." We turned to see Stella standing at the door of her dorm. "Consider it done" I smirked along with Selina who rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Perhaps another time, we have other things to do." Interrupted Tecna looking at us in exasperation but you could see the slight amusement in her eyes. "Lighten up Tec, we know you've only reminded us 5 times in the last hour." Chuckled Musa waving her off which earned her a jab in the ribs from said technology fairy. Since our venture to Gloomy Woods almost 2 months ago we had been able to bond and become friends with Tecna and Musa. Tecna reminded us a lot of Luthor with how smart she was, she was a a bit no very uptight when we met but we discovered she had quite the dark sense of humour and between us we've been getting her to slowly open up.

Musa on the other hand was very laid back, always humming and never still. It was like she always had a tune stuck in her head that couldn't be contained. She and Stella have a bit of a rivalry and are always teasing each other. A lot like Roxy, Selina and me so it can get pretty chaotic but Flora, our lovely sweet and scary Flora can stop it from escalating to cause property damage. "Alright here we go" Stella's ring, now a fully grown sceptre was in her hands and before they knew it they had arrived in Magix at the cafe' they were meant to meet the Trix at.

They sat down as a waitress came over "what can I get you guys?" She asked once she got over the shock of seeing witches and fairy's together in a witch cafe'. "3 coffee's, two cola's, 3 orange juice boxes and two lattes." Replied Icy who had just appeared with Stormy and Darcy and sat down, they had already discussed this. "Nice of you to join us. Impeccable timing." Chuckled Stella, Darcy smiled "yeah we got what we needed. So how have you guys been?"

We had our drinks, they all laughed at me briefly as I took a few moments to get my straw through my juice box... And by getting it in I mean I got Icy to do it for me. "My hero" I fake swooned, I noticed her blush and smiled. Muss snorted and shook her head fondly "damn was my life quiet before you guys showed up." I mock bowed with the others following my lead "we aim to please." Said Selina in serious tone with a nod.

After an eternity of shopping later we headed back to Alfea seeing as we had a few hours before our fairy friends had curfew. "Hey what's that over there?" Asked Flora seeing a figure approaching us from the forest. We looked over to see a girl with dark brown skin and hair stumbling over, her clothes were torn and ripped and before we could blink she collapsed. Flora used her vines to catch her and I scooped her up, she was lighter than she looked and was clearly injured. There was also something clinging to her, like a small baby with glittery wings. "A pixie" Said Tecna nodding in confirmation "let's get her to the infirmary." I nodded and we all made our way there, but just who was she and who did this to her?

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took this long to update, damn you exams! This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please Read and Review, Layla can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Layla:** **Sparky** **does** **n't own me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Stella's POV**

"Who is she?" I said, shaking my head in confusion as I looked down at the unconscious girl. She was now laying in the infirmary, her pixie was curled up asleep on her chest. Tecna had, with some nudging from Roxy had scanned her face and was using some facial recognition software to search the planets date bases to find her identity. I say search but she had hacked in easily, "Princess Layla of Tides, Andros" said Tecna looking up after a few minutes, holding up her PDA which shone a digital image of said princess and they were a match.

"What's a princess doing around here? Unless she's enrolled?" Asked Roxy, seeing as many other princesses were at the school already like me. "No her name doesn't come up in the schools network." Replied Tecna, shaking her head. "Which only begs the question of who is she and why is she here?" I said frowning, looking at me "you got any idea? Seeing as you're out resident Sailor Moon." Once the earth trio realised we didn't get their references they pulled us out of class and showed us different movies and anime, and than proceeded to name us after a character. I huffed at the nickname but it was a loosing battle to fight against it.

"Princesses not enrolled would only be here by invitation of the headmistress and she..." I trailed off not needing to add more, a tomboy dressed princesses who was injured and carrying a pixie didn't fit the bill of Royal visit. Bloom looked over, thoughtfully "so she could very well be a threat." She said before facing the rest of us, she'd become our unofficial leader since the time we met. She just had an authority we couldn't ignore that and she'd probably do something 10X crazy if we didn't go along with her." Darcy, Flora you two are better at potions than the rest of us so can you two brew a truth potion."

That was... A lot less wild than I thought it'd be, I thought until she turned to Tecna with a mischievous look in her eye, Selina and Roxy were also grinning proving I had jinxed the situation. "Tecna, can you hook up some wires to her and Stormy can you produce lighting into those wires when she tries to lie. Even though the potion will restrict her from it for a short while." As an after thought she added, a cruel grin on her face as she added nonchalantly "less than 450v though we wouldn't want her to drop dead through our interrogation."

I smiled nervously, it did sometimes take some getting used to their darker humour but Roxy seemed to understand my nervousness and put her hand on my shoulder, silent reassurence that while Bloom may or may not be kidding no harm would be bought to us. With some new found courage I shook my head "actually Rose, she's probably got water based powers from being from Tides so she won't be able to handel anything over 100v since her powers will react." Tecna nodded in confirmation and I smiled a bit, glad I could be useful.

"Well shit we almost got done for manslaughter." Deadpanned Selina making the rest of us crack up and get to work. Sometime later Layla awoke, quite scared mind you since she had wires attached to her body, in an unfamiliar room with fairy's and witch's surrounding her. "Well who wants the honor?" Asked Bloom, Icy strode forward confidently to no ones suprise. "Go ahead Elsa." I smirked a little remembering her face when we all watched Frozen together the other day and if looks could kill... Everyone minus Layla burst out laughing, "why didn't I think of that?!" Groaned Selina sadly at the missed opportunity, only angering Icy further who was staring down at Layla before smiling but it was anything but comforting.

Yeah as a group activity we had all decided on what roles to play during mission situations and things like this, Bloom thought it'd be fun and it was surprisingly seeing as we combined earth techniques and from our home planets. "W-what do you want from me...?" She looked around frantically and glared at us "where's Piff?! What did you do to her?!" I swear dropped along with the others, it was a pretty comical sight afterall. "If you mean the pixie she's sleeping on your head." Deadpanned Musa causing Layla to pause and realise the baby pixie was napping in her hair. "Ok.. But where am I?...Why am I tied up?!" She said, calming at first before yelling as it suddenly hit her that she couldn't move.

"You are very slow, anyway you're at Allfea school for fairies we're going to interrogate you since you being here is highly suspicious." Replied Roxy, looking down sadly. "I wanted to use my whips and knives but that was too messy for a sterilised environment." Layla stared at her in horror, I couldn't help giggling a little and Musa patted Roxy's back "there there, now let's get on with it. Faragonda will be here soon."

Flora chose that moment to walk in alongside Darcy, holding the potion. "Its ready, just 3 drops and she'll sing like a bird." Flora handed it to Bloom who went over to the bound Layla and made her take 3 sips, her eyes clouded slightly. However before we could ask questions Griselda walked in with Faragonda. "What are you girls doing?! Get away from her this instant! Wait for us at Faragonda's office, now!" Barked Griselda and sent us off.

Layla's POV

Truth potion, damnit I was so close to being caught luckily I played the part of scared amnesiac really well. I down at Piff now cradled in my arms, so these are the girls aunt Amanda told me about. I'll have to keep a closer eye on them.

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took this long to update. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please Read and Review, Piff can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Piff: Sparky doesn't own** **me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Roxy's** **POV**

"I still say this whole thing is fishy." I said, breaking the silence and getting a glare from Griselda... Heh Glareselda... I will file that away for another time. "Enough, fairy's will stay here for punishment while witch's will be sent to Headmistress Griffin at once." Her tone was sharp and stern, I sent a sympathetic smile to Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa who copied the jesture. I sighed and started to leave with the others.

"Hey don't worry, Griffin won't lecture us once we explain. Hell she'll probably give us tips on interrogations." Snorted Icy as we left Alfea, getting glares and scared looks from the surrounding fairies. "I'm more worried about the others, and this ocean chic feels familiar. But I can't put my finger on it." Sighed Selina, twirling one of her pistols while thinking. I nodded, their was a familiar vibe to her but what that vibe was I had no idea. "Maybe we should get Batsys help? Worlds best detective and all that." I announced after a few seconds.

Bloom snorted loudly and Selina almost dropped her pistol before they both gave me wide eyed glances before Stormy gave a not so subtle cough, reminding us the Trix were still present. "Oh right, so Batsy is the Batman, remember we told you about him?" Said Bloom, putting on some no lens glasses that she pulled out of thin air. "The brooding, edgy vigilante who dresses up as a bat and has an on again off again fling with Roxy's mom and has an adopting issue?" Asks Darcy and I nod with a slight shudder at his involvement with my mother. Truth be told I want her to be happy I just worry about her especially when I don't know his real identity.

"Though he's not going to see a giant bat signal up in the sky here. And contacting home is...complicated right now." Sighed Selina sadly, Uncle Deadshot had gone silent and Mom and Aunt Ivy and Aunt Harley hadn't been able to inform us about what was going on yet. Seemingly sensing the now sober mood, Icy spoke up "we can figure that out later, whoever she is I think we scared her off for a while we'll just have to stay vigila-" "Constant vigilance!" I yelled, interrupting her which I could tell both annoyed her and made her relived.

"Stay vigilant. For now we s-" Once again Icy was interrupted, this time by a girl with long dark hair, blue eyes wearing a very pink outfit... Hot pink off shoulder dress and denim shorts and ballet pumps. I shook my head trying to rid it of a certain pink wearing witch. "Can we help you?" Asked Bloom, as you know she's oddly protective over Icy... But not like she loves her or anything... Idiots..keep telling yourself that Rose I've seen your diary.

"You can, you can get away from my school and buzz off." She said in a high pitched pig squeal that was her voice with enough sugar to bake a cake oozing like venom from her voice. "Witch's aren't allowed here and we heard from Griselda that you've been causing trouble around here. Even going as far as to hurt a princess." A small crowd was starting to surround us, I blinked considering that whole event took place nearly 20 minutes ago how did they know?

"So you have 5 minutes to leave before I make you." She said with a bright dazzling smile, not just any smile mind you one that would haunt the dreams of all the people here and make us run off in fright... Well at least only the first part. "Aww, she's challenging us to a fight!" Exclaimed Selina, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she laughed twirling her pistol till it pointed right at the pink one. "Listen girly, I ain't in the mood so piss off before I introduce you to Cupcake and Florence over here." Don't ask why she named her guns that... Just don't.

Sadly pinky didn't get the memo and instead laughs "wow you're even more pathetic than I thought, my disgusting witch of a sister told me about some earth girls who Cloud Tower. How they go around with weapons trying to act tough. And than I realised it was you 3..." The grin dissolved and turned into one of fury, Bloom sighed "lemme guess, our parents pissed off you or your parents?"

"You really don't recognise me do you?" Suddenly her face was melting, drastically becoming more and more pale and her hair became a dark pink and her pink dress to a purple crop top with "daddy's girl" on it, matching ripped tights and a dark pink skirt. But her face... Her face was what changed the most, a skin mask covered it and her now crazy green eyes settled on Bloom. "Tell you're mom my daddy is looking forward to seeing her again. He was very angry she hasn't decided to come get him food or be his punching bag for a while, I'm Duela Dent incase you forgot. The Jokers daughter."

The air became hotter as Bloom was engulfed in flames with a flaming mallet in her hand." Touch my mom...either of my mothers and I'll end you and _him._ " Duela laughed, cackled in joy and malice "to late for that, your dear parents are back with Miss Waller. And she gave me quite the bonus to bring you guys in two but don't worry my daddy's keeping Harley company."

I glared, enraged as power flared from my body as I to took out my whip. Selina mirrored my movements, she shot two bullets at lighting speed that flew past Duela's cheek and cut the mask off her face. "How dare you... How dare you touch them...You're death won't be quick I can promise you that." Chuckled Selina darkly, "I'm almost glad to have a reason to kick you're teeth in, you coming here was a mistake." I purred evilly before cracking my whip onto the ground as spikes started to emerge from it. Bloom walked towards the now scared yet composed girl, her voice dripping with power. "You, hurt the people I care for. You and Walker... And with that you've forfeited your life."

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please Read and Review, Ivy can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Ivy: Sparky doesn't** **own** **me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Icy's** **POV**

After that all hell broke lose, the trio were surrounding the creepy mask chic and letting lose quite the impressive list of curses, I had Darcy write some down since we decided to sit this fight out. It seemed personal afterall. "Damnit" Yelled Selina after a short while, having ran out off bullets and forced to quickly duck and doge away from the girls attacks. "You guys are witch's remember." I remarked dryly, practically seeing a light bulb going off over there heads.

Roxy facepalmed "not one word..." she muttered and shot out a beam of magic at Duela who just managed to doge it. "Please just because you guys have freaky powers doesn't mean you can beat me." She cackled and smirked at a fuming Bloom who was swinging at her angrily with a large mallet. The fight was quickly becoming a one on one between the two of them with Selina and Roxy getting there attacks in any open window they got, opting for magical attacks.

Duela hummed in boredom before her own hammer from... Somewhere? It kinda just t poofed into her hands, it looked similar to Blooms and maybe thats why she froze when she saw it. "Like it? Your mama was really kind and let me borrow it while she spent some quality time with my father. He is a bit sad hee bruises healed up so well, but that can be changed." She laughed not even noticing how the temperature seemed to rise.

Flames circled around Bloom, practically engulfing her as she screamed in pure unrestrained rage. They kept growing until they formed into a large dragon cloaking her pissed form. I looked at Darcy and Stormy who nodded knowing what I was thinking. We had each had our suspicions on her true idenity but now it was clear as day, Bloom "Rose" Quinzel-Isley was princess Bloom of Sparks.

I groaned a little seeing the realisation in Faragonda's eyes, that damn hag was watching this whole thing play out. "YOU BITCH! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Ah yes back to the pissed off dragoness, 2.5 seconds later, Duela lay in a smoky burned heap yhat was prerty unrecognisable and the other fairies watching went green and even throwing up at the gory sight, amateurs.

"What's happened to her?" Asks Selina, looking over at us. "Oh you know, she has the power of the great dragon who created the very universe and shes kinda ticked off." Said Darcy dryly, the two of them blinked and shrugged accepting it instantly. "Alright but how do we calm her down?" I got up and walked up to Bloom who was fuming "Rose, I know your absolutely pissed and have every right to be but your burning through the ground and are going to sink into it if you dont calm down."

She turned to me and glared fiercely. "I know, but you cant help anyone like this. You need to take a breather and calm down, than we can come up with a plan to save all of your guys parents. Dont let that clown faced bimbo win." As I spoke I got closer and closer to her before wrapping my arms around her and noticed that the flames didn't burn me infact they felt gentle and warm.

She trembled and shook before burying her head into my chest as the flames vanished leaving me with an emotional red head in my arms. Faragonda walked towards us and I fixed her with my own icy... Pun not intended glare. She paused and saw me holding Bloom "ahem...Witch, if you wouldnt mind could you release Bloom and allow her to talk to me in private." She said it with such venom, practically spitting out the word witch as if it burned her.

Fortunately for her Selina answered before I could. "Are you kidding me? She's an emotional wreck, though its not like she unleashed her full powers and found out her mom is with the guy who abused her and hurt her and that our parents are in danger?" Roxy took over as Selina twirled her gun threathingly. "And its not like shes gripping onto Icy as if her life depends on it and the last thing she wants is to be lectured by you." I see why we're all friends, I nodded and than paused hearing Darcy in my mind and concealing my grin.

"Oh and could you contact headmistress Griffin. If you need to talk to her we're going with het of course but shes not one of you fairies so..." I trailed off watching the colour leave her face as if her whole master plan had just died. "It is in the rulez afterall." Said Stormy, not even hiding her grin. "Very well..let us head to my office.. Griselda get a hold off Griffin." She said trying go maintain her composure as she walked away with us trailing behind her.

Bloom was silent, clinging onto me as she was pretty shell-shocked from the encounter with Duela and fear for her mom. I kept her close and my sisters and I took turns whispering reassurances, not not just to Bloom though as Selina and Roxy were looking pretty shaken as well. Hopefully Griffin would lessen any blows from her old prejudiced friend because I dont like the calculating look on her face.

Layla's POV

Great Duela just had to go and die. Oh well better her than me, aunt Amanda isn't goimg to be happy about it but there are plenty of pawns for her to use. I will not let her down, however I will need to get closer to them in order to break them down.

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Femslash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original. Please Read and Review, Faragonda can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Faragonda: Sparky doesn't** **own** **me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Bloom's POV**

Faragonda lead us into her office and sat down at her desk, she gestured for me to come forward though I stayed put. I didn't trust her, she had on this act of a kind and caring grandmother which I didn't buy for a second. That and I was pretty shook up from earlier and mentally exhausted, slumping against Icy who hadn't loosened her hold on me and had the situation be less serious Selina and Roxy would be teasing the hell out of me. Said duo were standing next to me and Icy with Selina keeping a hand on Roxy to keep her calm and both were hiding there earlier discomfort. Selina with a stoic look and twirling one of her guns threathing, bullet or no bullet and Roxy with looking anywhere but Faragonda.

A few moments later a purple vortex appeared inside the office and out stepped Griffin, she gave us a searching look before giving Faragonda a friendly yet stern look. "What was so important that I needed to leave my hexes class, Fara?" Faragonda gave her a warm smile "I'm afraid some information has come to life on of your students." She turned to me and continued "you see, 18 years ago the planet off Sparks was destroyed in an attack by the ancestral witches." Icy look down along with her sisters, each looking mad or ashamed.

"They were searching for the power of the great dragon, a being that in the beginning created the magical dimension itself that manifested as the dragon fire in the than infant princess. Her older sister, Daphne sent her through a portal to protect her. And Bloom, has the dragon fire." I felt everyone's eyes turn to me and Icy's grip tightened around me.

"You're telling me, that im a long lost princess of a dead planet?" I deadpanned, I mean I believed her since it explained my powers and why I appeared on Earth but it seemed pretty far fetched. "Indeed and as the princess of Sparks you will be required to join Alfea since that means your a good fairy and need to have princess training." Finished Faragonda with a beam, already pulling out what looked to be the transfer papers.

That's it! I got myself out of Icy's grip and stormed over to Faragonda's desk. "Listen, I already know your kind. Your the kind of manipulative bitch who hides behind the facade of a wise and caring grandmother, so I'm not going anywhere." I said firmly, I do not need my own bumbledor trying to use me as some kind of weapon.

"The girl is right Fara. Princess or not she is very much a witch and I see no issue with her being in my school seeing as she is already excelling very well and has no reason to leave." I blushed at the praise and grinned at her which she returned with a small smile before becoming stern." Hell yeah! Besides the planets dead so who cares." Selina chimed in with a smirk, she'd caught on quickly and so had Roxy who was muttering under her breathe about old hags.

"Well Griff, she is currently attending a school of dangerous witch's. Including the descendants of the very trip that destroyed her home world." Said Faragonda, not giving up like so many obnoxious heroes. "Well I see her and her strange trio as our hounourary sisters and I wouldn't dream off harming her." Began Darcy with a grin playing on her lips, finding this amusing. "That goes second for me, and Icy's head over heels in love with Bloom so she wouldn't ever hurt her. But I'm sure a horrible witch like us can't ever understand love and friendship? right?" Snapped Stormy, folding her arms as if daring the old hag... Good name, to respond.

Faragonda wasn't pleased, I almost laughed at how she was trying to composing herself. It was terribly obvious that her plan hadn't gone how she expected it, my mother since she used to be a psychiatrist had taught me since I was a child how to pick up on body language and attitudes off others. 'People are rarely who they say they are, ya gotta understand there awful agendas so they can't use you kiddo. ' Her words flowed back into my mind, she hated how much Joker could warp her mind and made sure I'd never end up in her situation.

My fist clenched at the thought of the Joker but I calmed down as Roxy gave me a hug, probably sensing what my thoughts were. "Anyway, we're done here. See you tomorrow at class, Headmistress Griffin. See ya old hag." Called out Selina dragging us out, stressing the old hag part as we all left laughing.

Third person's POV

Griffin gave her old friend with a calcuating look, she cared deeply for the other since they had been friends for many years but the other could be very unpredictable and manipulative. She had her eyes set on Bloom and Griffin would not allow any harm come to her. She walked back through her vortex without a word, pondering on what this new information would mean.

Faragonda, meanwhile was enraged since she had half hoped that Bloom would understand her place as a fairy in Alfea. But instead she had allied herself with THAT trio and another witch, to her suprise she sensed earth fairy magic in Roxy that made her smirk and walk over to a bookshelf where she pulled out a red book on charms. It opened a vault where, a top a podium lay a large white circle. "It appears I'll have to make another pawn before I can have Bloom. I won't allow the dragon fire or the last earth fairy to fall out of my hands..."

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Very sorry for taking so long, University has been kicking my butt and stolen my free time but alas I have returned with (hopefully weekly updates) and a lot of** **new ideas. This story is where Bloom is instead found by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Contains Fem-slash (girl x girl). The story will be different to the original plot of Winx (obviously). Please Read and Review, Stella can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Stella: Sparky** **doesn't** **own** **me or any DC or Winx Club characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy (also, I'm more familiar with Marvel than DC so I apologise for any inconsistencies and OOC)**

Rick Flag was having what you would call a bad day. He had just gotten back from an intense 3 week mission from Waller and just when he had made it back to have a date night with June and was promptly pulled back into work. If looks could kill than Amanda Waller would be reduced to ashes, Rick sighed as he made his way to her office. He was attempting to keep himself calm, after all she was using June as leverage to keep him obedient and he would be dammed if he allowed her to inflict further harm onto her. When he went inside he found that she wasn't even there, she'd left him a note on her desk informing him..or rather threatening him that he needed to guard the prisoners that had recently been captured and that if he tried anything in her absence, her niece had her eyes on him.

Rick sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration before throwing the paper in a nearby bin as he exited the office. And than there were the two elephants in the room: the niece and the prisoners. Prisoners that he had only found out about a few days ago without being informed of who or why they were, and this was from a young woman who announced that she was now his superior. Layla, that girl was almost as vile as her aunt which was saying something, she seemed to take great pleasure in tormenting him. 'Speak off the devil and she'll appear' he thought with a grimace as she walked past him, talking to a scared woman but she didn't leave without sending him a withering glare. He resisted the urge to return it, instead he made his way to the dungeon like rooms.

"Ricky?!"

"Harley?!" Yells Rick despite himself, checking quickly that no one had heard before running over to where the harlequin was sat in a cell wearing an orange prison suite with her usual big smile. However, as he got closer he realised her cheeks were stained with tears and her smile was strained "I should've known...but why you 4?" he mumbled as he looked around and saw Selena Kyle, Ivy and Deadshot in the opposite cells. "To get to our kids and use us for her stupid missions like last time" said Deadshot, he was pacing in his cell looking angry before hitting the bars to no avail. Rick felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought, he had stayed close to the suicide squad particularly Deadshot and Harley, even attending her and Ivy's wedding and to see his friends like this hurt.

"The girls? But aren't they in that other world?" He asked, he had been briefly bought up to date by Selina before they had left for Cloud Tower but magic seemed to go over his head which was ironic considering his girlfriend. "They are but so is her niece, she's a fairy but I don't see any wings." Scoffed Selena trying to look strong "where's the angry sword lady?" Interrupted Harleylooking over at me already distracted, and he chuckled since he was very used to this occurring mid conversation. I also found it funny that Katana and Harley had developed...a friendship if you could call it that. "She's with June, anyway continue." Harley blushed and Ivy chuckled as she picked the conversation back up and Rick tried not to smile at how they completed each other 'now is not the time' he thought as Ivy spoke.

"Honestly all we know is that they've got some plan to get control of them...we don't know the details but we've heard her talk to this headmistress lady. Please do us a favour...get to them..." Ivy doubled over in pain and screamed, she was handcuffed with power suppressing bands that were shocking her. "I don't believe I bought you in here to make friends" Said Layla, a remote in her hand "get back to your post, this is your last warning." She snarled before leaving, Ivy stopped screaming as she did so and was left in a heap on the ground. Rick glared at the door Layla had left in before reaching through the bars and managing to help Ivy onto the bench like bed. Not long later it was his time to leave and he let with the parting words "don't worry, I'll gather help and we'll protect them. Hang tight."

Layla's POV

I chuckled to myself as I re-entered by dorm and laid on my bed. Faragonda had some plan for Roxy and Bloom that involved the white circle. Aunt Waller had said that Roxy was worthless but she wanted Bloom and Selena and allowed me to handle it, how to defeat them so she could get a hold of them. They had made a mockery of me, taken out Duela who had been my associate and had spread some kind of message that fairies and witches could co-exist peacefully. I threw my charms book, which had been beside me at my lamp and it shattered it to pieces and the room was plunged into darkness, those idiots. I smiled at the sound, it was music to my ears and reminded her that she was a princess, destined to rule and she would not only stop there fruitless endeavour for peace but destroy them, break them. But how...She was cut off mid thought when she looked over at the fallen charms book and realised it looked like a similar book in Selina's possession, the legendarium. I smiled to myself as the pieces started to come together.

 **That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for more Sparky XXX**


End file.
